Kitchen debt
by dukefan01
Summary: After escaping Whole cake island, Nami comes to talk to Sanji.


Sanji scowled as he moved through the galley. The damage Big Mom had done to the ship was significant, but some burn marks and water marks on the floor boards told Sanji that the damage to his galley was done by another means. The completely empty food stores had been another damning piece of evidence that someone had messed up his kitchen long before they reached Whole Cake Island. If it hadn't been for Pudding and Chiffon, they would have starved before reaching Wano. Fortunately both women had gathered together a large food stock for their journey.

Sanji put a kettle of water on the stove, hoping to make at least some tea and a snack for Nami and Carrot. The boys food would come second. The sound of the door opening made him pause for a second. Most people on the ship knew not to bother him while he was cooking, all except one who never seemed to get the message. The same one who most likely destroyed his kitchen. Sanji was still frustrated from the entire mess and maybe a little venting would help him.

"Keep out of my kitchen you rubber..." Sanji hissed, turning to kick Luffy in his head and sent him out of the ruins of his sacred space only to freeze in shock. Nami was the one standing in the doorway. "N...Nami-swan..." he started. Nami didn't even look fazed by his comment. Instead she shut the door behind her and walked over to the table, sitting with her back to the cook. "I'm making tea and snacks." he said, not knowing what else to say. Now that Sanji thought about it, he realized this was the first time he and Nami had been alone since before they arrived in Punk Hazzard.

"You know when Arlong took all my money I nearly gave up hope." Nami said. Sanji froze. Nami rarely brought up Arlong. Rather the only time he had heard her ever willingly bring him up when she confronted Jinbei. Even when they met with Hachi again it was him who brought up Arlong in her stead. Sanji watched her back, wondering where she was going with this.

"I ran to Arlong park to confront him about it, but he was right when he said I couldn't prove that he did it. I felt like I had no escape. The only way for everyone to get out of the situation we found ourselves in was for me to give up any chance I had at living my life and agree to be Arlong's slave." she said. Sanji opened his mouth but then closed it without a sound. He didn't know what to say.

"I told the others that I would get the money again, but they choose to fight and die by Arlong's hand. Even when I gave up my life there was nothing I could do to protect anyone. I gave up all hope at that point." she said. Sanji remembered seeing her sitting there in the center of the road, sobbing as she stabbed the Arlong tattoo on her shoulder. "But Luffy wouldn't give up. Luffy decided I was his navigator and that I was not going to leave the crew. He knew exactly what was holding me there and decided to face it so I could come with you. He wasn't alone either. Zoro, you, and Usopp were with him. When I no longer had any options you all made me one." she said.

"Nami-sw..." Sanji started, starting to piece where this was going.

"When CP9 confronted Robin, she left because giving her life up was the only way she could think of to save us. She was willing to give up her life just so we could be safe." Nami went on. Sanji thought about telling her he knew that. He had been there, he had heard her resolve. He knew from his own personal experience. Himself, Nami, Robin, even Zoro each had a moment where they were willing to give up everything to protect Luffy and the crew. He couldn't understand why Nami was reviewing those now.

Nami suddenly turned to him and he could see why she was turned away at first, she had tears in her eyes. Those tears nearly made Sanji's heart break. "None of us can fault you for leaving. None of us can say anything about that because you did exactly what each of us had done in the same situation...but..." Nami started to shake and Sanji took a step forward, trying to figure out just what exactly he could do to help her. A whistling behind him reminded him that he put on water for tea, but he was too concerned with Nami at the moment to pay any attention to it.

"What I can't forgive is that after everything we've been through, after everything that has happened in the past two years of us being a crew, is that you thought we wouldn't come after you!" she yelled. The water kettle was screaming now along with her and Sanji quickly turned to remove it from the heat. Sanji then reached for a cigarette. He lit it and took a deep in-hail of the smoke, feeling he needed the nicotine to calm his nerves.

"You right Nami-swan. I should have known you would have all come for me. Luffy isn't the kind of guy to leave anyone behind. Things like this is not a single persons responsibility but the entire crew." he said. Nami scowled, trying to puzzle out if he meant what he said or he was telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Everyone was worried about you." she said. Sanji almost snorted, but held back because he would not disrespect Nami in such a way.

"I doubt that." he said. Nami scowled, and Sanji knew he said the wrong thing.

"Everyone was! Even Zoro was worried. Luffy caught him eavesdropping on the conversations about the Germa 66. The minks were worried too, that's why Pedro and Carrot came." Nami said.

"Look where that got him." Sanji said bitterly, taking another long draft. When the battle was over and Sanji had gone to check on the two minks he had learned the truth, that Pedro was not among the individuals on the ship but had in fact perished on the island. Sanji took it hard, blaming part of it on himself.

"It was his own choice! It's not like he came out here only to get you back either. His own crew fell to Big Mom before. Pedro knew exactly what he was up against. But we're not talking about any of them. We're talking about you! You left and you thought we weren't going to come and get you! As if you didn't realize how important you are to all of us!" Nami hissed. Sanji turned back to her.

"I'm sorry." he said. Nami crossed her arms.

"Save that for Zoro, he's the one who wants an apology." she said. Sanji raised his visible eyebrow.

"What is it that you want?" he asked, worried. Nami suddenly gave him a mischievous smirk.

"One hundred thousand berri." she said. Sanji blinked in surprise.

"Wha..." he started.

"You owe me one hundred thousand berri for throwing me in the pits of dispair and leaving our crew, making us think that you didn't need us any more. Every day you don't pay it back I will add two hundred percent interest." she said. Sanji was genuinely stunned. Usually Nami pulled the debt card to make Zoro listen to her and obey her whims. She didn't usually use it on the other members of the crew unless they did something stupid. "Until the entire amount is re-payed you are never allowed to leave this crew again." she said, her expression turning stirn.

Realizing what she was wanting now Sanji smiled. He turned back to the stove to finish her snack and tea. He carried them over to the table, setting them down directly in front of her.

"Of course my love. Your wish is my command." he said.

 **So one of my best friends asked me to make this. It's not exactly a NamiXSanji in a romantic way, but you can take it like that if you want. Anyway I hope you all like it.**


End file.
